As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,565; 4,114,913; 3,626,774; and, 4,116,455 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse substitute wheel constructions that are intended to convert the typical rolling wheel transport of the skateboard into a sliding runner mode of transport.
Unfortunately as is the case with the aforementioned prior art devices, the uniform method of affecting the conversion of the skateboard from wheels to runners requires the physical substitution of a runner element after the wheel element has been physically removed from the skateboard axle.
While this substitution process admittedly produces a converted skateboard apparatus that is more than adequate for the purpose and function for which the skateboard was converted; this process involves multiple steps, significant physical exertion, the expenditure of a great deal of time; and, the use of specialized tools to remove the wheel and install the runner.
In view of the foregoing situation there has obviously existed a long standing need among users of skateboards for a quickly and simply installed conversion arrangement that could be attached and detached from the skateboard in a matter of seconds without the use of tools; and, which would also not require that the standard equipment wheels be removed from the skateboard axles.